Missing
by xxShinxx
Summary: Sometimes, you feel like a part of your being is missing, but don't know what is missing. Missing part is the part that you are complete when you find it. Shounen-ai ZoroxSanjixZoro


Random minded words.

_Disclaimer: don't own anything of OP world._

Sometimes, you feel like a part of your being is missing, but don't know what is missing. Missing part is the part that you are complete when you find it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zoro woke up that morning to find that he was alone. He reached out a hand to trace the sheet. It was cold. He lied there, feeling his inside turn up and down a few times. Breaking his gaze from the empty space beside him, the man turned onto his back and got up. He opened the dresser to pull out a pair of shorts, along with a T-shirt before heading to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, Zoro put on his clothes. Smell of food caught his attention when he stepped out of the door. He quickly crossed the living room and entered the kitchen.

He saw Sanji leaning against the stove. He was stirring something in the frying pan. The green haired man approached the cook from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist the moment he was inches away from the other man. Pulling the thin frame of his lover to his chest, Zoro buried his face into the blond hair and let out a content hum.

Sanji let himself be pulled backward; a smile tugged at his lips when the lager man's warmth encased him.

"You awake?" He asked softly.

"Uhm." Zoro mumbled a reply and kissed the back of Sanji's neck before moving his body a little to rest his chin on his shoulder. "Why are you up so early today?"

The cook shrugged. "I just felt like using the toilet. Then I found myself not sleepy anymore. So I decided to start making breakfast." He tilted his head so he could see his lover from the corner of his eyes. "How 'bout you?"

"I just couldn't sleep." Zoro murmured and reached up to rub Sanji's stubbly chin playfully with his thumb.

"Really?" Sanji chuckled. "Is the sun starting to rise from the West?"

The lovingly mocking question made the greenhead tighten his hold on the blond.

"I couldn't sleep alone." He said, nuzzling the corner of Sanji's jaw.

Turning his head around fully, the cook gave the other man a questioning look. His eyes never broke from the dark ones as large hands took hold on his shoulders and turned his body to face his lover.

"I don't know, just…I always wake up with you lying next to me. But today, when I opened my eyes and didn't see you, it felt weird…" Zoro paused for several seconds to think about what the feeling was that he was having while staying alone in their room. "It was like..."

"Missing?" Sanji asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Like missing." The greenhead leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. He refused to move away so that it made his voice muffled as he whispered against the pale skin. "I missed you."

Feeling his heart swell up with sudden happiness, Sanji allowed a smile to stretch his lips. He then turned only to put down the spatula and shut off the stove before resuming their position.

The love in Zoro's eyes held Sanji's gaze as he closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. The warmth coming from the cook's lips spread through his body and Zoro's found his eyes shut. His hands moved around the bony hips under the white shirt Sanji was wearing to caress the smooth skin.

When the green haired man felt the tip of Sanji's tongue between his lips, he parted them and Sanji slipped in. Spicy smell filled his mouth instantly. The blond's long fingers threaded through the thick and short hair of his lover and tilted his head to get a better angle for their kiss. That provoked a soft hum of approval from the lager man.

Sanji twisted his tongue around Zoro's slowly and Zoro melted. He liked to melt in Sanji's arms just as much as he liked to see the other melting in his arms. The cook gave his mouth's playing subject a few hard sucks. These sinful actions made Zoro's eyes shut tightly and a moan rumble in his throat. His heart pounded against his ribcage and he felt himself rapidly become turned on. His lower part got tightened more and more under the shorts.

On feeling the embrace around his body turn into a grip, Sanji slid his hands down the tanned neck and slowly broke the kiss. He pressed their foreheads together the moment they parted. Their heavy breaths were the only sound heard in the small kitchen.

A warm smile curled Sanji's lips as Zoro whispered softly against them while looking deeply into his blue eyes. "I love you."

The blond pulled the other man's head down to place a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you too." He whispered back.

Sighing deeply, Zoro pulled his lover flush against his chest and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He felt so happy now that he was with Sanji. Nothing was missing when he had Sanji in his arms.

He was complete now.

"Hey, Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't these my shorts? You're not feeling them a bit tight?"

"...!"

**END**


End file.
